Gouden Jaren: J'attire sang
by Ley93
Summary: Summary inside.Some dialouge in spanish. Rated M: for language
1. Fossa Per Me La Cagna

**(Chapter 1: Fossa Per Me La Cagna)**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, and a few characters._

_Rating: R mostly for language._

_A/N: This fic is kind of AU. Involves Emma and Rafe being OOC in a sense. Rafe isn't a diabetic in this story. _

_Olivia still has the same past in kind of. Instead of Ava finding Olivia later in life she found her when she was 13. _

_She lived in foster care, but was never adopted until she was 14 by Olivia and Natalia, she's now 19 and is in college, she lives on campus. _

_Rafe is only 16 and Emma's 14. Liv and Nat have been married for 11 years. Gus and Jeffery are still alive and are actively in Ava and Rafe's lives, as is Phillip with Emma. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They- well Natalia had been nagging Rafe relentlessly about what college he would be attending come spring. He was perfectly content with just relaxing as his senior year approached.

He would be graduating high school early with a 4.0 GPA and felt that would allow him a free pass to cruise through his senior year.

He only had one course that he was required to take and pass and he knew he's pass with flying colors, but for some reason that didn't seem to matter to Natalia.

Olivia on the other hand… had been more lenient with him, allowing him to stay out later on weekdays, and giving him space when he wanted it. She had even taken to buying him an early graduating present in the form of car.

Though he now doubted whether the car was a gift or a curse.

He'd been stuck with the task of picking Emma up from a friends house, and he and Emma weren't exactly on speaking terms. Which both his mothers knew, and therefore insisted on him picking Em up in hopes that maybe they would work out whatever the problem was… He was almost sure that wasn't going to happen. He was also almost sure one of them was going to end up walking into the farmhouse with a bruise by the time the car ride was done.

As he began the car ride back he turned and looked at Emma briefly before focusing his eyes back on the road ahead. "Look… Mom and Ma know something's going on…" He could see her out of the corner of his eye briefly turn to face him.

"Nothing would be going on if you didn't act like a such a piss ass about everything", she spoke in a even tone.

He could feel his anger rising, he glanced at her. "I would like to think that I'm entitled to be a little pissed off when my little sister steals my girlfriend!", he spoke anger laced in voice.

"She is not your girlfriend! She never was Raphael!", she spat back at him.

"And furthermore I didn't steal her… I don't even like her, but you know what I don't feel the need to explain myself to you Rafe..", she added before turning to look back out the window.

As they got out of the car and made their way to the door of the farmhouse Rafe grabbed Emma's arm abruptly.

She turned, throwing him a look as she snatched her arm back, growling at him slightly.

Rafe sighed before he began to speak.

"Look…I don't feel like dealing with Ma and Mom and there damn questions… So for the sake of tonight let's just pretend like everything-"

"Is what Rafe?? Peachy fucking keen??" She asked him menacingly.

She shook her head as she turned back and grabbed the doorknob hanging her head slightly.

"I'm not pretending for you _bro_." She spat at him. "You're willing to take the word of some whore… over your own sister…", her body shaking slightly, anger radiating off her in waves.

She turned to look at him as a tear ran down her cheek. "Fuck you Rafe… fuck you…", the words came out hard and cold like ice.

TBC????

Trash or continue??????????


	2. Kruis Mij Je Vermoorden

**(Chapter 2: Kruis Mij. Je Vermoorden)**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, and a few characters._

_Rating: R mostly for language._

_A/N: This fic is kind of AU. Involves Emma and Rafe being OOC in a sense. Rafe isn't a diabetic in this story. Olivia still has the same past in kind of. Instead of Ava finding Olivia later in life she found her when she was 13. She lived in foster care, but was never adopted until she was 14 by Olivia and Natalia, she's now 19 and is in college, she lives on campus. Rafe is only 16 and Emma's 14. Liv and Nat have been married for 11 years. Gus and Jeffery are still alive and are actively in Ava and Rafe's lives, as is Phillip with Emma. _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

After they entered the farmhouse Emma made her way over to the sink to wash the remaining tears away before patting her face dry. Rafe entered calling out to their mothers. "Ma, Mom we're back!"

As Olivia and Natalia entered the kitchen Emma pulled out her phone and made a quick text before placing her phone in her back pocket.

She turned to Rafe to see him staring intensely at her. She flipped him off just as Olivia and Natalia entered the kitchen.

His scowl deepened and he walked around the table nudging her as he went.

She hissed, her anger returning ten fold, she turned and pushed him causing him to trip, his face collided with edge of the countertop.

"Ah!" he yelled as he grabbed his nose, he could feel the blood trickling down.

He removed his hand and immediately turned around, eyes blazing ready to yell, only to feel Emma's knee connect with his nose.

Emma dropped to her knees and grabbed Rafe by the front of his shirt delivering a hard punch to his jaw before she felt the arms of her mother grab both her arms, and pull her off Rafe.

She hissed wrenching her arms out of Olivia's grasp. She turned to glare at her mother, only to see blazing green eyes staring back at her, undoubtedly looking for an explanation for her actions.

She turned to look at Natalia to see her tending to Rafe, his shirt bloodied, lip cut, and nose busted. She ran her hand through her hair, breathing heavily.

"_What the hell just happened?…"_ Emma thought as she examine the scene before her. She felt her phone vibrate loudly in her pocket, taking that as her cue she bolted toward the door slipping out just before she heard Olivia scream her name.

She ran fast and hard trying to avoid the confrontation she knew would ensue if she stayed put.

She didn't stop until she got to the end of the road where she spotted him leaning against the hood of his car.

She continued to run to him at full speed, finally reaching him she pulled him into a bone crushing hug and began to cry softly.

He hugged her back with the same force, his hold tightening when he felt her cry. He could feel his anger bubbling the longer she cried.

Abruptly she pulled back and began to wipe her eyes.

His eyes quickly scanned over her checking for any sign of injury.

Emma looked up at him, she smiled softly and pulled him into a softer hug. "Thank you…" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"No problem sis." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back gently.


	3. Vluchtig Geevar

**(Chapter 3: Vluchtig Geevar)**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, and a few characters._

_Rating: R mostly for language._

_A/N: This fic is kind of AU. Involves Emma and Rafe being OOC in a sense. Rafe isn't a diabetic in this story. Olivia still has the same past in kind of. Instead of Ava finding Olivia later in life she found her when she was 13. She lived in foster care, but was never adopted until she was 14 by Olivia and Natalia, she's now 19 and is in college, she lives on campus. Rafe is only 16 and Emma's 14. Liv and Nat have been married for 11 years. Gus and Jeffery are still alive and are actively in Ava and Rafe's lives, as is Phillip with Emma. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

The car ride lasted all of 10 minutes before Emma spoke up. "Hey J, take me to the park."

James nodded at the request and turned in the direction of the park.

Once at the park Em made quick work of getting out of the car, but not before placing a kiss on her brothers cheek.

She began to walk away from the car but stopped when she heard James call out "I'll be back at 9." She was about to object but the look his face held clearly told her she would not win the argument, so she simply nodded and continued to walk away.

Em had walked as far as the gazebo before she felt a pair of strong yet soft arms wrap around her mid section she simply relaxed into the hold. She sighed softly when she felt fingers sweep softly across her stomach.

It was the sign that she had been anticipating, yet fearing all the same.

She simply turned her head to the side silently asking the question. The quick nod was her answer. She visibly gulped before clutching the hands that had previously swept across her stomach in her own and squeezing them lightly. She received a soft kiss on the lips that calmed her instantly.

"Khy…" She spoke the girls name softly as she nuzzled into the side of the older girls neck.

"Cariño… It will be fine." The older girls answered back in a whisper. "I would never have even agreed to this if I didn't think you could handle this initiation."

Emma nodded in agreement as she tried to calm her nerves.

Khy removed her arms from around Emma's waist, but intertwined their fingers as she led Emma through the park to the initiation spot (the baseball field).

As they arrived at the spot in the park Emma quickly glanced around taking note of the circle of gang members that stood in the center of the baseball diamond. Her breath quickened and she stopped abruptly all but pulling Khy back with her.

She felt a gentle squeeze and turn her head noting the smile on Khy's face. She took a deep breath and tightened her grip on Khy's hand as they continued to make their way over to the group.

_Sorry for such a short chapter, but I'm having to devide my time now seeing as how I will be back in school come tomorrow, so I will try to update as often as possible, pero por favor don't hold it against me if it takes a few day for me to update. _

_Por favor y Gracias __J_

TBC???


	4. Bende Inleiding

**(Chapter 4: Bende Inleiding)**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, and a few characters._

_Rating: R mostly for language._

_A/N: This fic is kind of AU. Involves Emma and Rafe being OOC in a sense. _

_Rafe isn't a diabetic in this story. Olivia still has the same past in kind of. _

_Instead of Ava finding Olivia later in life she found her when she was 13. _

_She lived in foster care, but was never adopted until she was 14 by Olivia and Natalia, she's now 19 and is in college, she lives on campus. _

_Rafe is only 16 and Emma's 14. Liv and Nat have been married for 11 years. Gus and Jeffery are still alive and are actively in Ava and Rafe's lives, as is Phillip with Emma._

________________________________________________________________________

Previously

_As they arrived at the spot in the park Emma quickly glanced around taking note of the circle of gang members that stood in the center of the baseball diamond. _

_H__er breath quickened and she stopped abruptly all but pulling Khy back with her._

_She felt a gentle squeeze and turn her head noting the smile on Khy's face. _

_She took a deep breath and tightened her grip on Khy's hand as they continued to make their way over to the group._

________________________________________________________________________

_And now we continue…._

As Emma and Khy made their way into the circle Khy gently grabbed Emma's face and placed a soft kiss on her lips before giving her hands a light squeeze and walked out the circle.

Jayden, the gang leader, stepped into the circle and stood face to face with Emma. She looked her up and down briefly before turning around and walking out of the circle.

Emma fidgeted nervously as she watched Jayden signaled for the crew to make two lines.

As they separated Jayden walked over to Emma and slung her arm over Emma's shoulder; she whispered into Emma's ear, "You're walking the line.." "You make it through you're in.. If you don't, you wait until I say you can try again. Understood?"

"Understood." Emma replied as she turned her head to match Jay's gaze.

Jayden lightly slapped her cheek as she pulled away from her. She clapped her hands together and signaled for the initiation to begin.

Emma balled her hands into fist and tightly clenched them against her side.

As she took her first steps into the line images of her mothers flashed in her mind. She shook her head lightly trying to rid herself of the thoughts that started clouding her mind.

She closed her eyes tightly stilling the one picture that fueled her reasoning behind this decision. She took a deep breath before she continued forward.

At the first hit she clenched her jaw so tight it she thought she might break a few teeth. Punch after punch, kick after kick, adrenaline flowing rapidly through her.

She could barely feel the pain but that began to wear off as she entered the middle of the line.

She could feel it everywhere. Her lip busted, bloody. Her eye was swelling at seemingly rapid pace, but she knew that she couldn't speed up her pace.

She continued to endure the pain as she came to the end of the line, she knew what was coming next. Jayden…

Emma's breath was heavy, every spot on her body ached, but she knew she would have to endure the last few hits that were coming… Her initiation depended on her being able to handle the last hits coming her way, and she knew they were coming hard.

Jayden quickly approached her wasting no time her fist collided with the side of Emma's face.

Emma had seen enough initiations to know that if she couldn't make a sound, so she kept her stance awaiting the next blow.

It came in the form a hard knee to the stomach leaving her lurched over, her knees firmly planted in the ground as she tried to breath.

As she brought her head up the very same knee connected with the side of her temple. She twisted onto her back as she hit the ground.

Jayden stood over Emma's limp form staring into her eyes, which were glazed over and held a dazed look. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a black flag and handed it to Khy.

Khy took the the black flag and shoved it in her pocket as she went to pick up Emma's battered and bruised body. She looked at Jayden holding her gaze for a few seconds before looking back down at her girls nearly unconscious form.

"Take her home, rehab her, and then bring her back to see me." Jayden shook her head chuckling softly as she looked at Khy once more.

"You picked a hell of a fighter to be your girl.." She said, before she and the rest of the gang walked away leaving Khy and nearly passed out Emma on the baseball field.

"My brother.." Emma's voice cracked as she spoke. Khy looked down at her. "What?"

Emma coughed wiping some of the blood from her lip. "Call my brother.. He'll take me home."

Khy shook her head. "No. I'll take you home." She nearly whispered as she made her way to the parking lot. "Just don't pass out on me… Okay? Por favor cariño, por favor.."

Emma groaned in pain as Khy placed her in the car. Khy shook her head as she looked up to the sky _"Voy a conseguir mi puto culo la patada…"_

TBC????


	5. En Nu Ik Gestorven

(En Nu Ik Gestorven)

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, and a few characters._

_Rating: R mostly for language._

_A/N: This fic is kind of AU. Involves Emma and Rafe being OOC in a sense. _

_Rafe isn't a diabetic in this story._

_ Olivia still has the same past kind of. Instead of Ava finding Olivia later in life she found her when she was 13. _

_She lived in foster care, but was never adopted until she was 14 by Olivia and Natalia, she's now 19 and is in college, she lives on campus. _

_Rafe is only 16 and Emma's 14. Liv and Nat have been married for 11 years. _

_Gus and Jeffery are still alive and are actively in Ava and Rafe's lives, as is Phillip with Emma._

______________________________________________________________________

_Previously_

Emma coughed wiping some of the blood from her lip. "Call my brother.. He'll take me home."

Khy shook her head. "No. I'll take you home." She nearly whispered as she made her way to the parking lot. "Just don't pass out on me… Okay? Por favor cariño, por favor.."

Emma groaned in pain as Khy placed her in the car. Khy shook her head as she looked up to the sky _"Voy a conseguir mi puto culo la patada…"_

_______________________________________________________________________

Khy quickly bent down when she heard Emma groan. She grabbed Em's hands and pulled her out of the car, gently picking her up; she placed her on the trunk of the car and began to clean her cuts.

"Ah shit!," Emma hissed, the side of her face stinging. Khy quickly kissed her lips, silencing her as she continued to clean Emma's wounds; Emma flinching occasionally.

As Khy continued to bandaging Emma a glaring light filled the area causing Emma to shield her eyes. Khy quickly turned around her hand immediately swinging behind her to take hold of the gun that was tucked discretely. As the figure approached Khy's grip on her gun tightened.

"Emma!", the figure called out. Khy sighed as she recognized the voice. She released her hold on her gun and turned back around to finish tending to Em.

James ran over to the two and reached his hand up to grab Emma's face, only to have it smacked away and receive a glare from Khy.

"Don't. Touch. Her." she exclaimed, her voice even, eyes cold. James quickly recoiled his hand before glaring at Khy. "Why are you touching her then?!" he questioned, irritation clearly evident in his voice.

"Because I can!" she snapped at him. She felt a nudge in her side and turned to see her girlfriends tired, glazed over eyes staring back at her. She placed her hand on Emma's cheek tapping it.

"Baby don't close your eyes!" her voice slightly panicked as she spoke. Khy turned to James and sighed deeply before speaking. "She needs to see a doctor… I think she has a concussion."

James ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. "There's no way that can happen.. Her moms would find out and kill us both for letting her get hurt." Khy hissed slightly and turned back to Emma. "Well we can't let her fall asleep. So what do you want to do?" she asked him as she wrapped her arm around Emma's waist and hoisted her off the trunk of the car.

"We'll take her to C.J. 's place." he explained as he turned around and began to walk back to his car. "Keep her as awake and alert as you can!" he shouted from the distance before climbing into his car.

Khy tensed at the mention of the name but relaxed when she felt Emma's fingers gently sweep over her cheek. She turned to regard her and was met with a sympathetic look from Em. She nodded her head knowingly and helped Emma into the car before getting in on the other side and heading in the same direction as James.

As they arrived at the house Khy looked to her side and shook Emma to keep her from closing her eyes. Emma groaned at the contact, her body still extremely sore. Khy winced slightly, apologizing as she got out of the car and went to open Emma's door.

As Khy pulled Emma out of the car she was met with many groans and moans from the girl. She quickly deduced that having Emma walk was out of the question. As James approached she motioned for him to pick Emma up. They trekked up the walkway before ringing the doorbell.

Moment's later they were greeted by C.J. clad in only a sports bra and basketball shorts. At the site of Emma she quickly yanked the door open and motioned for James to hand Emma to her.

He regarded her hesitantly not wanting to place Em's limp body in her arms. Not wanting to hear her groan in pain again. C.J. disregarded him and quickly swept in and took Emma from his arms, cradling her gently she moved them inside and sat her down on the couch. She motioned for the others to join her.

She had swept the stray hairs from Emma's bruised face, being as gentle as she possibly could. Emma's eyes drooped, but she fought to stay awake. C.J. looked up from Emma at Khy and James and growled slightly before stalking over to them.

"What the fuck happened?!" she half whispered, half yelled. Both Khy and James flinched at the look that was being giving to them. Khy reached into her back and pulled out the black flag. C.J. could her blood start to boil as she looked at the flag.

Giving Khy no time to react C.J. punched her in the jaw causing her to shuffle back, and clamp her hand over the side of her face. She glared at C.J. but opted not to speak.

C.J. 's eyes darted back and forth between Khy and James, a look of disgust covering her face. "You both can burn in hell for this.." She picked up the black flag off the floor and balled it up in her fist.

James glared at C.J., sick of being the bad guy. "Oh like you didn't want this to happen! You were the one who was so damn adamant about her being flagged up!" he spat at her.

C.J. 's glare turned to one of fury and she reached out and grabbed James face clutching it tightly in her hand she yanked him forward. "Look at her!", she growled out low. She watched his face turn from a glare to one of sorrow

James had no choice but to take in the site of Emma. He wanted to cry but he couldn't bring himself to. She looked so little, broken almost. He wrenched his head out of C.J. 's grasp and turned away from her.

C.J. sneered at him, "You can't even look at her.. Can you?" James hung his turning it to the side, avoiding her gaze. "No." he mumbled. C.J. sighed as she regarded James and Khy one last time before turning her attention back to Emma.

"You both need to leave.. I don't want you here, and Emma doesn't need you here.", she spoke monotone, never turning back until she heard the front door click shut.

She made a quick stop in the kitchen and grabbed a Red Bull before heading back over to Emma. She sat down close to her on the couch and handed her the drink. "You got to drink this baby girl." Emma looked at her with tired eyes, groaning softly she took the can out of her grasp and began to drink.

C.J. watched carefully as Emma drank the entire can. As Emma finished she placed the can on the table. C.J. placed her fingers under Em's chin and lifted it up causing the girl to look at her. "Come on mamacita, talk to me. Tell me what happened?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders before looking down. "No quiero hablar de eso.." , she mumbled.

On a near automatic impulse C.J. leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Emma's cheek before leaning back to look her in the eyes. "Well, that Red Bull's going to keep you up, so we got all night querida." She chuckled as she stood up and extended her hand to Em.

"Come on, wouldn't want my Mamá and Mom to flip out if they come downstairs and see you all bruised up." Emma nodded her head in agreement, but made no move to get up. C.J. looked down at her, the question written all over her face. Emma shifted nervously before silently answering C.J. 's question. She nodded knowing and picked Emma up allowing her to bury her face in the side of her neck. She sighed softly as she carried her up the stairs.

TBC???? =/


	6. Een Nieuwe Vlek Voor De Ziel

**(Chapter 6: Een Nieuwe Vlek Voor De Ziel)**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, and a few characters._

_Rating: R mostly for language._

_A/N: This fic is kind of AU. Involves Emma and Rafe being OOC in a sense. Rafe isn't a diabetic in this story. _

_Olivia still has the same past kind of. Instead of Ava finding Olivia later in life she found her when she was 13. _

_She lived in foster care, but was never adopted until she was 14 by Olivia and Natalia, she's now 19 and is in college, she lives on campus. _

_Rafe is only 16 and Emma's 14. Liv and Nat have been married for 11 years. _

_Gus and Jeffery are still alive and are actively in Ava and Rafe's lives, as is Phillip with Emma._

_____________________________________________________________

_Previously_

She chuckled as she stood up and extended her hand to Em. "Come on, wouldn't want my Mamá and Mom to flip out if they come downstairs and see you all bruised up."

Emma nodded her head in agreement, but made no move to get up. C.J. looked down at her, the question written all over her face.

Emma shifted nervously before silently answering C.J. 's question. She nodded knowing and picked Emma up allowing her to bury her face in the side of her neck. She sighed softly as she carried her up the stairs.

______________________________________________________________

_Now_

As they entered C.J. 's room she moved to sit Emma down on her bed. Emma groaned as her body hit the mattress.

C.J took note of that; she went into her bathroom and grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen from her medicine cabinet. As she re-entered the room she walked over to the mini fridge that rested against the wall and grabbed a bottle of water. She then made her way over to the bed, she caught site of Emma in her hyper state.

"Here. Take two of these, they should help with the pain." C.J. said as she sat down next to the girl whose eyes were moving at an erratic pace, unwilling to focus on one thing for more than a few seconds.

She handed her the pills as she scratched the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly. "And shit uh.. Sorry about the Red Bull, didn't know it would mess you up so bad.." she added when she saw Emma twitch slightly.

Emma waved her hand dismissing the girls apology as she took back the pills and drank her water. "Bullshit. You know how caffeine makes me." She whined.

"You're lucky I'm a forgiving person. Although if my mom ever found out you gave me that she'd ring your neck for sure." she replied laughing softly.

C.J. scoffed at the notion. "Nu uh, Your mom loves me." She replied with a smirk. "And stop changing the subject. Tell me what the hell happened tonight Emmy.." She asked softly, her voice breaking a bit as she reached up to move a bit of hair in Emma's face.

Emma let out a deep sigh. She moved to get herself in a more comfortable position on the bed; her face contorting in pain as she moved, but she soon found the right position and settled back against the headrest of the bed.

She began to play with her fingers. A sign that alerted C.J. to the fact that she was nervous about voicing the details of the evening.

C.J. moved to sit beside her, leaning against the headrest. She placed her hand on top of Emma's stilling her motions and intertwined their fingers.

She looked over to Emma, speaking silently with her for a moment. Emma moved to snuggle close to her, laying her head on her shoulder she began to re-tell what had happened.

________________________________________________________________________

Halfway through the re-telling C.J. had gone rigid but tried to maintain her cool, not wanting to alert Emma of her anger, but Emma having known C.J. so well picked up on her angry state quickly. She lifted her head from C.J. 's shoulder and gently nuzzled the side of her neck placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Emma felt C.J. relax almost immediately and breathed a sigh of relief before wrapping her arms around C.J. 's mid-drift.

C.J. stiffened slightly at the contact but no attempt to remove Emma's arms. She laid her head against the headboard as Emma laid her head on C.J. 's chest and listened to her heartbeat as it lulled her into a calm state. She continued on with the story.

After Emma finished re-telling the events that took place it took all of C.J. 's will power to not go kill James, Khy, and Jayden.

C.J. ran her hand through Emma's hair as they laid on her bed in silence. The silence was enjoyable, but Emma quickly felt herself falling into a sleepy state, so she began to talk to C.J.

"Janey.."

C.J. smiled softly before responding, "Yeah Emmy."

Emma giggled softly before she lifted her head up and turned on her stomach to observe C.J., her face became more sad as she looked up at her. "I'm so-" C.J. cut her off with a wave of her hand. Sighing she replied, "Don't be sorry... Besides it's not you I'm pissed at."

Emma looked at her pensively. "You shouldn't be mad with them. Usted debe estar enojado conmigo.."

C.J. just shook her head before looking back down at Emma. "No. We have rules. Rules they know about and just chose not to obey! They could have killed you doing that initiation!" she replied her anger increased as she thought about the outcomes that could have happened.

Emma quickly moved up toward her and grabbed C.J. 's head between her hands. She looked down at her staring deeply before bringing their lips together.

C.J. whimpered softly as Emma pulled back placing one last soft peck on her lips. C.J. gently ran her fingers across Emma's cheek, her thumb grazing over Emma's cut lip.

"Te quiero." left C.J. 's lips in a soft whisper before she brought their lips together again.

Emma moaned into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around C.J. 's neck as the kiss deepened. C.J. ran her hands down Emma's side before gripping her waist and pulling her closer. Just as she pulled her closer she pulled out of the kiss.

Emma whimpered and tried to kiss her again, but C.J. moved her head back chuckling at Emma's pout, but her face quickly sobered. " I can't… Not while you're hers.."

Emma's eyes saddened at the realization, but she nodded in agreement before removing herself from C.J. 's lap. She moved back into her favorite position, nuzzled in the crook of C.J. 's neck.

C.J. sighed softly before placing a soft kiss on the top of Emma's head. " Te queiro.. Sabes?"

Emma nodded her head into C.J. 's neck before speaking. " Te quiero demasiado, pero no puedo dejarla." C.J. nodded knowingly, " Yo sé, pero un día serás mío sin embargo." Emma sighed contently, " Un día no puedo esperar."

TBC???


	7. Mijn Meisje Met de Mooie Vlag

**(M****ijn Meisje Met de Mooie Vlag.)**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, and a few characters._

Rating: R mostly for language.

A/N: This fic is kind of AU. Involves Emma and Rafe being OOC in a sense.  
Rafe isn't a diabetic in this story. Olivia still has the same past kind of.  
Instead of Ava finding Olivia later in life she found her when she was 13.  
She lived in foster care, but was never adopted until she was 14 by Olivia and Natalia, she's now 19 and is in college, she lives on campus.  
Rafe is only 16 and Emma's 14. Liv and Nat have been married for 11 years.  
Gus and Jeffery are still alive and are actively in Ava and Rafe's lives, as is Phillip with Emma.

* * *

As day broke, C.J. awoke again but turned her alarm off and reached over to wake up Emma again. Emma grumbled and swatted at her hand.

Having been woken up so many times throughout the night left her cranky and sleep deprived.

C.J. smirked slightly before dipping her head and placing a slow kiss on Emma's lips before pulling back and chuckling at the look being given to her.

"Not fair." Emma exclaimed with a pout to C.J. who was now on the other side of the room. C.J. shook her head with a smirk. "Think fast." She said as she quickly tossed a small bottle of orange juice to Emma, who even in her sleep deprived state retained amazing reflexes.

She opened the bottle and took a few sips before screwing the cap back on and sitting on the nightstand near the bed.

"So, are you ever going to put on a shirt or do I have to stare at your bra clad torso for the rest of morning?" Emma spoke smirking slightly. "Well you didn't seem to mind last night." C.J. reciprocated.

"Well that was then and this is now." Emma replied in a playful tone as she eased herself off of the bed. "Oh here's a better idea, why don't you check your phone seeing as how you have a ton of messages from your Ma instead of ragging on me and my hot bod." C.J. replied with a jovial smirk.

Emma quickly began to panic, "Damn it! My Moms are going to kill me!" C.J. quickly made her way over to Emma and grabbed her by her shoulders stilling her motion, "Calm down Emmy. I'll get my Mom to talk to your parents and tell them that you came here after your fight with Rafe and that you opted to stay here and cool down."

Emma shook her head franticly, "That's not going to work, I mean look at me! I look like hell and I feel like hell. My parents are going to freak!" C.J. stepped back and slapped Emma stilling all her motion. Emma slowly turned her head back around and stared at C.J. for a moment, "Thanks." She grumbled. C.J. sighed as she sat down on her bed and gently pulled Emma into her lap.

"Look don't worry ok. I'll take care of this all right." C.J. said softly wrapping her arm around Emma's side. Emma nodded before taking a deep breath and removing herself from C.J.'s lap. "Okay. You handle this. But whatever you do, do not bring up the park. Okay?"Emma spoke gently.

"Why?" C.J. asked curiously. "Just don't okay. Promise me you won't." Emma exclaimed seriously. C.J. nodded, "Okay, I won't bring it up."

"Good." Emma said as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on C.J.'s cheek. "Now… can you take me home?"Emma asked smiling sweetly. C.J. shook her head with knowingly. "You know you're really starting to test my patience Em." Emma giggled slightly while placing another kiss on C.J.'s cheek, "But you love me, so I can do that." She exclaimed as she opened C.J.'s bedroom door and slipped on her shoes.

"Besides, I don't want to make my Moms madder than they probably already are." C.J. nodded in agreement as she grabbed her car keys off her desk, "Then let's hit it cariño."

* * *

_**I may be taking another break from writing.. my grandmother just passed away and I can't really find my passion to continue writing right now, but be assured I will continue this story it may just take longer than planned. I will try to update when I feel it possible, but as of right now this story has taken a temporary hiatus.**_

_**To my readers I truly am sorry that I have to leave you with this short update, but it was all I could write for the time being..**_

_**Peace y Love**_

_**-Ley**_


	8. Geef Me Nog Een Blik Te Weten

**(Chapter 8: Geef Me Nog Een Blik Te Weten)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, and a few characters.

Rating: R mostly for language.

A/N: This fic is kind of AU. Involves Emma and Rafe being OOC in a sense.  
Rafe isn't a diabetic in this story. Olivia still has the same past kind of.  
Instead of Ava finding Olivia later in life she found her when she was 13.  
She lived in foster care, but was never adopted until she was 14 by Olivia and Natalia, she's now 19 and is in college, she lives on campus.  
Rafe is only 16 and Emma's 14. Liv and Nat have been married for 11 years.  
Gus and Jeffery are still alive and are actively in Ava and Rafe's lives, as is Phillip with Emma.

* * *

_Previously_

"Now… can you take me home?"Emma asked smiling sweetly. C.J. shook her head with knowingly.

"You know you're really starting to test my patience Em." Emma giggled slightly while placing another kiss on C.J.'s cheek, "But you love me, so I can do that." She exclaimed as she opened C.J.'s bedroom door and slipped on her shoes.

"Besides, I don't want to make my Moms more mad than they probably already are." C.J. nodded in agreement as she grabbed her car keys off her desk, "Then let's hit it cariño."

* * *

_Now_

The car ride to the farmhouse had been quite. It was an eerie quite, like the calm before a storm but neither girl had the heart to mention it. Emma fell asleep along the way.

As they approached the farmhouse C.J. spotted Rafe pacing on the front porch, checking his phone every so often. He was so caught up he didn't hear them pull up, or if he did he didn't acknowledge them. She sighed as she turned off her car. She turned to Emma and shook her lightly.

"Come on Em… it appears things are worse than we thought." C.J. said softly as she gently ran her finger across the top of Emma's head. She quickly got out and made her way around to Emma's side where she picked Emma up and began to carry her to the porch.

Hearing the gravel that paved the driveway crunch Rafe turned around sharply, his phone fell from his hand at the site before him. He dropped his head as harsh sob leap from his mouth. He drew back from the railing and ran his hands through his hair as C.J. got closer.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he spotted Emma, cradled in C.J.'s arms.

C.J. made her way up the step, opening up her mouth to speak she was quickly interrupted by Rafe.

"No…" he near whispered. C.J. turned her head as the sting in her eyes sprung forward. She shifted, cradling Emma closer to her chest.

He began to shake his head from side to side; a look of utter disbelief masked his face. "No… No... No!" he screamed as tears cascaded down his face. "¡Dios mío! No! No es mi hermana pequeña…"

Emma whimpered as she began to regain consciousness. The medicine she took had since worn off; she began to nuzzle C.J.'s neck in an attempt to seek comfort.

C.J. tightened her grip as she cleared her throat, unable to stop the tears that leaked out of her eyes; she turned her head back and began to address Rafe. "Rafe, you have to calm down… she's hurtin' and she's scared… so I need you to calm down and help me.

Rafe nodded, but continued to sob softly. C.J. motioned for him to take Emma. He moved in and gently cradled her in his arms.

Emma whimpered at the transfer, unsure of whom she was being held by, but she calmed quickly and nuzzled into Rafe's chest. She knew that comfort, she'd sought it out when she was afraid and scared. She knew her brothers touch, and she knew she was safe.

Rafe stared down at Emma, her face bruised. He placed a soft kiss on her head before he looked up at C.J. "Who… who initiated her?" he asked softly. C.J. let out deep breath before she turned and sat on the bench. "Jayden…" she replied

Anger flashed quickly in his eyes. "Jayden!" he spat out. "Jayden only does one type of initiation!" he whispered angrily. C.J. was up in a flash. "I know, ok, I know! Do you think I wasn't pissed when I found out?!" Rafe lowered his head as his body began to shake from anger. "I… will… kill her." he said lowly.

C.J. reached her hand out stilling Rafe's movements and lifted his head up. "You can't touch her… and you know it… Hell I know it." she said gruffly. Rafe began to shake his head vehemently, "It's not right!" C.J. retracted her hand and ran it through her hair as a means to calm herself.

"I know that ok!" she shot back before she reached her hand out and ran her fingers gently across Emma's forehead. "But this one… she doesn't know the half of what she's gotten herself into." She sighed softly before she placed her hand gently along Rafe's cheek. "We have to help her Rafe… we have to take care of her first and foremost… We'll _both_ deal with Jayden… later." she said with emphasis.

Rafe nodded reluctantly; he then looked down at Emma and sighed sadly. "You know… I had a feeling…" C.J.'s eyes softened as she turned her gaze to Emma. "Had a feeling about what?" she asked softly. "Had a feeling that she was going to get initiated when she left. She was showing all the signs… but I didn't bother to try and talk to her… I was too caught up with my own issues."

C.J. face contorted into a scowl, "Rafe." She scolded.

He shook his head, as if waving off any comment she was to make. "Don't… just don't ok… I know I screwed up." C.J. simply shook her head.

"We'll talk later, but for right now we need to get her inside cause she needs to sleep." Rafe nodded in agreement and C.J. opened the door and ushered them in.

Rafe sighed as he stepped through the kitchen into the living room. He stopped and turned to C.J. "Can you take her up to her room?" he asked before adding "I would do it but our moms are still out looking and seeing as how my phone broke outside I need to call them."

C.J. nodded before taking Emma in her arms and carrying her up the stairs.

Upon entrance into Emma's room C.J. chuckled softly as she looked around.

The walls, covered in photos of friends and family, but mostly in pink glitter reminded her of her first time setting foot in the room. She moved to lay Emma down gently on the bed.

Emma whimpered in pain as he body made contact with the bed. As C.J. moved to step back she was stop by Emma mumbling "Stay… lay." She sighed softly as she took off her shoes and softly slipped in behind Emma, and wrapped her arms around Em's waist; she pulled her closer.

Emma quickly relaxed into her touch and drifted back into unconsciousness with C.J. not far behind.

* * *

_Now I know it's been a while since I update... but I've been having a really hard time having to deal with the death of my grandmother who I was very close too, but with a new year brings new life experiences and new hope so I want to thank those of you who have stuck by me and this story aka "my baby" ^_^_

_I can assure you that I will be updating more frequently than before. ^_^_

_Thanks for not throwing in the towel on me and my story =P  
HaPpY nEw YeAr & Peace y Love 3_


	9. Vervormde, Niet Gebroken

**Chapter 9: Vervormde, Niet Gebroken**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, and a few characters._

_Rating: R mostly for language._

_A/N: This fic is kind of AU. Involves Emma and Rafe being OOC in a sense. Rafe isn't a diabetic in this story.  
Olivia still has the same past kind of. Instead of Ava finding Olivia later in life she found her when she was 13.  
She lived in foster care, but was never adopted until she was 14 by Olivia and Natalia; she's now 19 and is in college, she lives on campus.  
Rafe is only 16 and Emma's 14. Liv and Nat have been married for 11 years.  
Gus and Jeffery are still alive and are actively in Ava and Rafe's lives, as is Phillip with Emma._

* * *

_Previously_

Upon entrance into Emma's room C.J. chuckled softly as she looked around. The walls, covered in photos of friends and family, but mostly in pink glitter reminded her of her first time setting foot in the room. She moved to lay Emma down gently on the bed.

Emma whimpered in pain as he body made contact with the bed. As C.J. moved to step back she was stop by Emma mumbling "Stay… lay." She sighed softly as she took off her shoes and softly slipped in behind Emma, and wrapped her arms around Em's waist; she pulled her closer. Emma quickly relaxed into her touch and drifted back into unconsciousness with C.J. not far behind.

* * *

_Now_

C.J. woke with a start at the sound of yelling downstairs. Not wanting to wake Emma, who lay snug in her arms, C.J. moved slowly trying to remove her arms. Once she was able to untangle herself she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Emma's cheek before moving to the door.

Just as she opened the door she was met with a frantic Rafe running towards her. She moved out the way, barely avoiding the collision. Rafe pushed her away from the door and slammed it, locking it quickly. He leaned against the door breathing heavily.

C.J. cocked her head, staring at him intently. "Rafe, what's going on?" she asked cautiously. A sharp bang hit the door causing them both to flinch and Rafe to fly away from the door over to Emma bed bringing C.J. with him. They crouched on the opposite side of the bed. Another sharp bang ensued, they both flinched again, but C.J. turned to Rafe whispering franticly, "What the hell is going on?"

Rafe tried to move away but C.J. grabbed him effectively stopping his motion. He turned to her, his eyes panicked with a hint of fear. "Mymymymy-", he stuttered until C.J. slapped him. He took a deep breath before starting again. "My mom's…"

The banging on the door had become constant causing Emma to spring awake. A sharp groan escaped her lips, C.J immediately rushed over to her side. She continued to whimper and groan, getting louder as she gained more consciousness. C.J. moved to pull the covers off of Emma and called out to Rafe in the process. "Rafe, does Em have any meds in here?" she asked frantically. Rafe looked around, trying to think, he quickly nodded his head in remembrance. "Yeah, top drawer of the desk, she's got Ibuprofen from when she fractured her wrist."

As C.J. searched through the drawer Emma continued to groan causing Rafe to move closer to her bed. She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears. He reached down to grab her hand, but hid his face as his own eyes began to prickle with tears.

"What's wrong with me Rafe?" Emma choked out as more pain shot through her body. Rafe shook his head, wishing he could answer his pained little sister. His silence caused C.J. to speak briefly, "Shock." she spoke as she continued to rummage through the drawer. Rafe turned to her, "What do you mean "shock"?" he asked. C.J. continued to search the drawer before her eyes caught the bottle of pills. She pulled them out quickly, snapped the cap off and took out two and motioned for Emma to sit up only to have Rafe still her movement.

"You're not giving her anything until you tell me what you meant?" he said hard. C.J. glared at him, but smothered her anger and answered. "Shock dumbass." she sneered.

"Em's been hyped up on caffeine and meds so she hasn't been able to feel too much pain, just mild touches here and there, but now she's had a major crash and is in total shock right body can't take this kind of pain. It'll drive her crazy." she ended quietly. Rafe nodded in understanding and helped Emma sit up. C.J. instructed her to take the meds and Emma groaned but took the medication.

As it began to have the desired effect on her, she turned her head to the door and her eyes widened as she watched her door shake from all the banging. She turned to Rafe only to find fear and panic written across his face. "Rafe… what the hell is going on?" Rafe just shook his head in fear. "Mom and Ma… they know… they ju- I do- I couldn't… They're going to kill us" Emma quickly moved back wincing at the dull ache she felt in her body.

She looked down at her bed and began to speak. "We got to get out of here." Rafe and C.J. looked at her in confusion. "What?" they simultaneously asked. Emma looked at them, fear present in her eyes, but as she spoke her voice held conviction, "We need to get out of here. I know I'm sore, but I'm not crippled. I can still move and I know how to get down off the roof. We have to leave, and soon before they break the door." Rafe shook his head, "No, we are not about to move you out of this room, not in your condition."

"What condition?" Emma countered. "Nothing's wrong with me…" she said evenly. C.J. sighed before looking at Emma. "You sure you can get down off the roof?" she asked softly. Emma nodded quickly and moved to get off the bed wincing as she went. Rafe moved to pull C.J. to the side.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled/whispered. "Look, she wants out, she's terrified, and the last thing she needs to deal with is your mother's. You and I both know she's tougher than we give her credit for. So shut up and let's go." Rafe pouted a bit but followed her orders. Emma moved first, wincing all the while. She moved out the window and somewhat quickly to the side ladder and slid down the side landing with a soft thud. Rafe and C.J. followed but opted to just jump off the roof to save time.

They all dashed for the barn. Once inside they, Rafe and C.J., began to move stacks of hay revealing hidden safe. C.J. turned to look at Emma, "Everything still in here?" she asked. Emma nodded, "Yeah only me and Rafe added an extra two grand." C.J. nodded, "Perfect, that's an even 4K a piece then." Emma nodded in agreement. Rafe moved to open the safe but turned to Emma first. "Em go to the top floor and get the emergency bags." Emma complied and climbed the ladder grabbing the bags that lay on several cases of liqueur. She threw them down and quickly made her way down after them. "Get the laptops and our phones too."Rafe called out.

Emma made her way over to the desk in the corner of the barn and grabbed both laptops and cell phones. Rafe, C.J., and Emma grabbed their respective bag and put their money and other items in them before they all moved out of the barn. As they tried to quickly make their way across the yard they spotted Natalia and Olivia exiting the farmhouse. They all broke out into a sprint only to have Liv and Nat yell for them and began to chase them, they speed up and jumped in C.J.'s truck.

"Where are we going?" Rafe called out from the back as C.J. quickly threw her car in reverse and sped out of the pathway.

"We have to make a quick stop at my house while my parents are still out. Then we have to get to store, pickup food and some other stuff, and then get gas." C.J. replied not taking her eyes off the road, and speeding up. Emma's grip on her door handle loosened, she turned around and looked at Rafe.

"We'll be fine Rafe, it'll be just like last time."Emma spoke gently. Rafe turned to her acknowledging her. "I know Em…" The minutes ticked by before they pulled into C.J.'s driveway.

All three of them jumped out and quickly made their way to the front door, as they approached the steps, they caught sight of figure sitting on the them. "The hell…"Rafe whispered, trailing off in the end. "James."C.J. called out. James head shot up, his body quickly following. "What are you doing here?" C.J. questioned, glaring at him. "Our dad… Em he's freaking out! I had to leave… b-" Emma quickly cut him off "But what?" she asked. "I don't really… have anywhere to go." C.J. sighed but decided to take pity on the boy, "You can come with us… BUT you do what we say, no questions asked. Got it?" James nodded quickly.

"You got a bag?" C.J. asked. James nodded and pointed at the bag that lay beside his feet. "Got cash, laptop, cell phone?" C.J. asked. James nodded his head, "Yeah, I got all that and 5K."

"Then follow me." C.J. said before entering her house. Rafe, Emma, and James followed suit. They all quickly entered and made their way to C.J.'s room where they stood at the door watching C.J. move about the room gathering her things.

Once she was finished she ushered them out her room, down the stairs to the backyard. "We're going to take my truck we'll have more room that way." They all nodded in agreement. "You guys need to get your bags out my car and put them in the truck. Go ahead to the front and I'll bring the truck around.

Several minutes passed before they were all in the truck and headed out. As they came to the entrance of Springfield C.J. slowed her truck to complete stop. She looked at her companions briefly before turning back to the road. "Where are we going?" Emma asked. C.J. shook her head. "Wherever our hearts desire." She responded with a small smirk.

Rafe quickly piped up, "Then it's off to Florida. Winter's coming and I think we could all use a bit of warmth and relaxation. Yeah?" Emma turned to Rafe with a smirk, "For once, you have a brilliant idea Rafe. Cuándo llegaste tan inteligente?" Rafe laughed dryly before leaning back against his seat. "Well then I guess it's off to Florida." C.J. said and made her way to the highway. All the while the only thought playing in her head was, "_I hope this goes as good as last time."_

TBC?????

* * *

You know what sucks, all of this came to me in a matter of 2 hours, but chose not to come to me sooner DX.

I really have no control over my mind. So I'm kind of sorry about the monthly posting thing, if I could control it I would, but I don't want to force the progression, so I'm trying not to force myself to write when I'm not feeling it. You can all understand this yes??? No??? maybe???


	10. Dromen

**Chapter 10: Dromen**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, and a few characters._

_Rating: R mostly for language._

_A/N: This fic is kind of AU. Involves Emma and Rafe being OOC in a sense. Rafe isn't a diabetic in this story._  
_Olivia still has the same past kind of. Instead of Ava finding Olivia later in life she found her when she was 13._  
_She lived in foster care, but was never adopted until she was 14 by Olivia and Natalia; she's now 19 and is in college, she lives on campus._  
_Rafe is only 16 and Emma's 14. Liv and Nat have been married for 11 years._  
_Gus and Jeffery are still alive and are actively in Ava and Rafe's lives, as is Phillip with Emma._

___________________________________________________  
_

_Previously_

Several minutes passed before they were all in the truck and headed out. As they came to the entrance of Springfield C.J. slowed her truck to complete stop. She looked at her companions briefly before turning back to the road. "Where are we going?" Emma asked. C.J. shook her head. "Wherever our hearts desire." She responded with a small smirk.

Rafe quickly piped up, "Then it's off to Florida. Winter's coming and I think we could all use a bit of warmth and relaxation. Yeah?" Emma turned to Rafe with a smirk, "For once, you have a brilliant idea Rafe. Cuándo llegaste tan inteligente?" Rafe laughed dryly before leaning back against his seat. "Well then I guess it's off to Florida." C.J. said and made her way to the highway. All the while the only thought playing in her head was, "_I hope this goes as good as last time."_

___________________________________________________  
_

_Now_

It was a two day journey from Springfield to Miami, but the constant nonstop driving left them all exhausted so upon their arrival C.J. decided it would be best for them crash at a place very familiar; it was her second home.

Upon approaching the rather large mansion, Rafe and James stuck their heads out of the trucks windows looking on in a bit of awe. C.J. smirked, pulling her truck to a stop she ushered them out of the vehicle and ran to the front door of the mansion.

She knocked, waiting for a moment before the door swung open and a young teenage girl with dark brown skin and long ebony hair with red strips stood in the doorway with a look of annoyance gracing her face. The girl shielded her eyes while trying to make out each of them.

C.J. just chuckled as she approached the girl. "Hey Levin, are you blind or have you already forgotten your big sister?" Levin squealed and threw her arm around C.J.'s neck and pulled her into a tight hug. C.J. continued to chuckle and hugged her sister with equal vigor.

"You're going to cut off my circulation Levi." C.J. said as she tried to pull out of the embrace.

Levin scowled playfully and shoved C.J. back, "Well excuse me for missing my sister. Maybe next time you randomly show up I'll just punch you in the face." C.J.'s head fell back as laughter erupted from her. She shook her head before walking past Levin, "You ever punch me and I'll flatten your ass so bad you'd think a steam roller hit you. Remember that I'm your big sister Levi." she uttered as she continued through the door.

Rafe and James walked in after her, Levin never sparing them a second glance, when Emma moved to enter the door she and Levin exchanged a brief glance that held many words. Levin shut the door and walked past them.

Upon reaching the staircase C.J. reached out and grabbed her wrist halting her movement momentarily. "Where are Ma and Momma?"Levin pointed to the backyard before removing C.J.'s hand from around her wrist.

"You know Momo's going postal right now, right? She called a shit load before you guys actually got here. I don't get why you did this AGAIN." Levin said. C.J. sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose she replied, "I know, but then again you know how my mom is. And it's not like we planned to leave. Things happened and we had to skip town, but don't get your panties in a twist little sis. We're only going to be here two weeks tops."

Levin snorted as a sarcastic chuckle moved past her lips, "Yeah, it only takes one day for you to get into trouble. Remember where you are sis, this isn't Springfield. You start messin' with people here and you're going to get hurt."

C.J. shrugged off the comment and made her way outside. As she walked through the sliding door a fist collided with the side of her face momentarily knocking her off balance. She gathered her bearings, and turned quickly into an offensive stance before she noticed who her attacker was.

As she looked up at the figure she quickly dropped her stance and ducked as another swing came her way. She didn't dare swing back, she simply side step in an attempt to avoid another blow.

"Catarina Johanna Mason Gutierrez-Ayala! What the hell did you do?" Annalisa, her mom, screamed in her direction. C.J. squealed and ran to other end of the backyard, "I didn't do anything!" she replied from a distance.

Annalisa stalked over to C.J. and grabbed her by the ear, dragging her back over to the lawn chairs near the door she threw her into the chair. C.J. grabbed her now throbbing ear and began to squirm in the chair and her mom began to slap different parts of her torso. "Mom, stop it!" she said as she continued squirm while swatting at her mother's hand.

Her mom stopped but stood over her, glaring down. "Would you like to tell me why Anissa keeps calling her every twenty minutes telling me she has no idea where you've been! Tu Madre está enferma de preocupación!"

C.J. groaned and began to message her jaw. "Mom calm down! I left Mamá a note." Annalisa growled in frustration and grabbed C.J. by the front of her shit, pulling her out of the chair. She stood her up so they were face to face and began to look over the girl.

"Mi hija…", she whispered off as she gently caressed C.J.'s jaw. She pulled the girl into her and placed a kiss on her temple before turning her in the direction of the door allowing her to walk away.

C.J. turned back once only to catch a near catatonic look on her mom's face. She quickly turned back around and rushed past her siblings and group. She simply called out to them, "Follow me." They all quickly took off after her. Once C.J. entered her room she shut the door and began to kick her desk repeatedly, harder and harder each time until she wore herself out. She laid hunched over the desk her back rapidly rising and falling.

Emma, James, and Rafe abruptly walked into C.J.'s room only to catch a sight none of them had ever before seen from the young woman. C.J. had crumpled to the floor and sat silently sobbing, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head tucked deeply shielding her face.

Emma gave the boys a look and they exited the room leaving just her and C.J.

C.J. lifted her head briefly and spotted Emma.

Emma limped over to her sat down beside her. She pulled C.J. into her and wrapped her arms tightly around her love allowing C.J. to burrow herself into Emma's body. She cried for a while but abruptly stopped and pulled out of Emma's embrace.

She stood and held her hands out for Emma to take. Once up her and Emma moved to sit on her bed. She turned to her, grabbed her hand and began to gently stroke it as she spoke, "We have to go back… sooner than the last time… I can't keep putting my parents through this."

Emma nodded in agreement and moved to place a soft kiss on C.J.'s cheek. C.J. recoiled, her jaw still sore. She gave Emma an apologetic look, and Emma nodded in understanding. "Then we will go back, but let's wait 'til the end of the week. Ok?" C.J. nodded.

Emma smiled softly at her before sliding up the bed, bringing C.J. with her. C.J. smiled at the gesture and wrapped her arms around Emma's midsection, "Te quiero Emmy.", she whispered.

Emma squeezed her hand, both of them drifting off soon after with smiles gracing their faces.

* * *

Okay so there you have it Chpt 10 in the bag. This story has started to take on a life of its own to tell you the truth so when it will end I DON'T KNOW but I will continue to create for as long as it shall come.

Really hope you guys R&R, you're feedback is wanted =)


	11. Tijd Van Ons Liedje

**Chapter 11: Tijd Van Ons Liedje**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, and a few characters._

_Rating: R mostly for language._

_A/N: This fic is kind of AU. Involves Emma and Rafe being OOC in a sense. Rafe isn't a diabetic in this story.  
Olivia still has the same past kind of. Instead of Ava finding Olivia later in life she found her when she was 13.  
She lived in foster care, but was never adopted until she was 14 by Olivia and Natalia; she's now 19 and is in college, she lives on campus.  
Rafe is only 16 and Emma's 14. Liv and Nat have been married for 11 years.  
Gus and Jeffery are still alive and are actively in Ava and Rafe's lives, as is Phillip with Emma._

* * *

_Previous_

_She gave Emma an apologetic look, and Emma nodded in understanding. "Then we will go back, but let's wait 'til the end of the week. Ok?" C.J. nodded. Emma smiled softly at her before sliding up the bed, bringing C.J. with her._

_C.J. smiled at the gesture and wrapped her arms around Emma's midsection, "Te quiero Emmy.", she whispered. Emma squeezed her hand, both of them drifting off soon after with smiles gracing their faces._

_____________________________________________________  
_

Now

It had been two days since C.J. and her Mom's encounter and she had been walking around on eggshells since.

She stood pacing outside her Mom's study trying to will herself to just go in and talk to her, but every time she thought she had worked up the courage a negative image would plague her mind and cause her will to falter.

"Just go in cariño, she's been wanting to talk to you." A soft voice spoke from behind her. C.J. turned swiftly and came face to face with her step-mother, Noah.

"Mommy" she sighed. "I can't… I've been trying for the past thirty minutes… and I just can't."

Noah's eye watered slightly as she reached out to stroke the side of C.J.'s face. "You haven't called me Mommy since you were a niña pequeña."

C.J. shut her eyes and relished in Noah's touch, "I haven't been this scared since I was little Momma…" she whispered out.

Noah pulled C.J. into a gentle hug, "She's your mother. You have no reason to be scared. She loves you and you know that. She might be a little pissed off at your antics but then again who isn't." she pulled back and chuckled softly, "I mean you have been acting like a bit of a tonta."

C.J. nodded in agreement, "I know bu-" she was interrupted by the calling of her name. She turned around quickly.

Her mother stood in the doorway of her study. Her face emotionless she beckoned C.J. to her with a head motion.

C.J. gave Noah a look, pleading silently for her to talk to her mother. Noah nodded and gently nudged C.J. in the direction of Annalisa.

As C.J. entered her mother's office she failed to notice the exchange that was happening behind her. She stood in the middle of study reminiscing of the other times she had been in that same spot.

Annalisa entered the study and shut the door behind her. She then walked around C.J., and moved to stand face to face with her.

C.J. looked down briefly before catching her mother's gaze once more. "I'm s-"; her mother waved her hand silencing her. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I just want to know why. Why did you do this…? AGAIN Catarina?" C.J. stood, remaining silent. Annalisa motioned for her to speak.

"I…I d- don't know." she whispered. Annalisa reached out and grabbed her chin. "Hold your head high when you speak. Talk to me and not the floor. Now repeat what you said."

"I don't know why Mother." she answered, her jaw clenched. A forced chuckled moved past Annalisa's lips, "You don't know…" she echoed back at C.J.

"How can you leave, and not know why you left?"Annalisa asked; a scowl on her face. C.J. smirked and looked Annalisa directly in the eyes, "I could ask you the same thi-" a sharp 'smack' echoed through the study, and C.J. rubbed her now stinging cheek.

"You always did have a smart ass mouth" Annalisa said through clenched teeth as she turned and moved behind her desk.

C.J.'s smirk remained on her face, even as she rubbed the side of her face, "One of the reasons why you chose me… right?"

Annalisa shook her head. "Such a smart, but stupid girl you are." She walked over to C.J. and grabbed her by the chin forcing her to look into her eyes. "Now your mother and I chose you because you are brilliant and strong willed. You're a smart girl Catarina…so please explain to me why you keep doing this?"

C.J. pulled out of her mother's grasp, glaring she replied, "Why does it matter?! You don't care anyway! You never cared! That's why you left me!" she screamed out as tears began to build in her eyes.

A look of shock overtook Annalisa's face, "What?" she questioned, her own tears welling up as she approached C.J.

"Stop! Don't come near me!" she bellowed, tears starting to descend down her cheeks from her eyes.

Her words fell on deaf ears as he mother continued to advance toward her.

Shaking her head she recoiled away from Annalisa.

Annalisa continued her advance until she reached C.J. Once she was close enough she pulled the girl into her arms. C.J. struggled in her mother's grasp, trying her damndest to escape the hug.

Tears continued to cascade down C.J.'s face as she fought against her mother until her body finally went limp and she began to sob. "Why did you leave me Mom?! Why didn't you ever come home?!", she asked as her body shook.

Annalisa tightened her hold on the girl as her tears began to roll, "I'm so sorry…" she whispered into C.J.'s ear as she continued to hold the sobbing girl…

* * *

TBC??????

A/N: Thank You guys for your reviews they are greatly appreciated and help me to continue with this story.

I will try to update as often as possible as I have said many a time before, but for me school has got to come first and right now my schedule is packed =P which means I can only update in my spare time which I barely have.

I hope to have this finished before the end of the year XD but I get the feeling that this story will take a while before it comes to an end and once I start AP courses it's going to be a challenge getting a post in every month. I hope you guys will stick with me though =D

R & R Plez!!!! X]


End file.
